The Lost Prince of Tethe’Alla
by DarkMiss 13
Summary: It's been two years since the worlds became one. And Lloyd has started to grow and mature, but when the Summon Spirits decide to reward the heros of the world it leads them to a 4000 year old murder and mystery of the royal Tethe'Allan family. CL, SZ, KA,


_**The Lost Prince of Tethe'Alla**_

Disclamer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia._**

* * *

**_

_**The Lost Prince of Tethe'Alla**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lloyd was bored it was over a year since the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'Alla were joined

to create Symphonia. Everyone had gone their own ways, Sheena was still training to become the

next chief of her clan, while grieving over Zelos' death. Presea had just finished rebuilding Ozette.

Regal had closed the Toize Valley Mines and was trying finding other means of energy. Genis had

gone on to Palmacosta to study, and quickly became top of his class. Raine was all over Symphonia

alongside her beloved ruins. He and Colette went out to destroy all the Exspheres, and had done

so with the exception of his own. Everyone else thought he had gotten rid of it, but he couldn't,

something told him to keep it and he did hiding it from everyone. Lloyd got up from the bed he

couldn't sleep. He paced in his room until a voice came into his head.

* * *

_If you cannot sleep, you should count the stars. Although, a human life is far too short to_

_count them all...

* * *

_

"Yeah, I should go do that" And he went out on his balcony. He placed his self on the ground and

looked up. Looking at stars always calmed him, he sighed a long repressed memory coming to

mind...

* * *

"_Daddy 'ook stars" _

_A small Lloyd pointed out to his father Kratos who was dressed in a black shirt and loose tan_

_pants nodded. _

"_Yes Lloyden stars, and the word is 'look' not 'ook" _

_Lloyd smiled "Okay Daddy" and rested his head against his father's chest. _

"_Lloyden?" _

"_yes Daddy?" _

"_Would you like to go flying with me?" Lloyd's face broke into a smile but then to three year_

_old frowned. _

"_What's wrong Lloyden?" _

"_I want wings Daddy!" _

_At this Kratos heard Anna giggling and looked in her direction before turning back to their _

_son. _

"_You have wings Lloyden, just think hard about having them." _

"_Weally?" and the child closed his eyes thinking hard, after awhile two bright reddish blue_

_wings appeared out of the small Aurion's back _

"_Daddy look I'm an Angel now, like oo" _

"_You Lloyden"_

"_oo"_

"_Y.O.U"_

"_YOU!" and the small seraphim flew to his mother who hugged him_

"_My little Angel, go fly with daddy"_

"_YAY!"

* * *

_

Lloyd gasped as he remembered a long forgotten childhood memory, when he was three he knew

he had wings...wings.. wait! Angel wings mean..Angel spells. Lloyd thought he could be capable of

preforming Angel magic, but he knew that if he told the others about this they would put him down

and the only Angel he knew still on Symphonia was Colette and he KNEW he couldn't learn from

her. Lloyd tried to remember what he had seen in Colette's Angel notebook, which was easy since

he had a photograph memory. When he had first went to school, before Genis and Raine had come,

he was the smartest student, but because he was not part of the village Iselia, he was shunned, so he

found that being stupid meant being accepted and he did. Over time he naturally placed his 'stupid'

mask on, so that others would underestimated him and they did. But now he didn't have to. The

worlds were saved, and he didn't need acceptance anymore...but he wanted his father, no not Dirk,

Kratos. Lloyd made a vow then, to be the best he could be not for others or to save the world but

for his father...so his father would be proud of him.

* * *

Newly christened Lloyden (Lloyd) Auron woke up before dawn, not because of a nightmare, but

because he only needed to sleep three hours a night, he usually woke up late because at Dirks

house he was always working on something, and during the journey of world regeneration he kept

watch over everyone even if Kratos was the night watch. It was really then Lloyd wanted to kick his

self for not seeing that Colette was not sleeping, but once he did, he spent more time with her, until

two hours before the group moved out from the inn. Lloyden walked into the forest until he was

near the destroyed Desian Ranch, this would be a good training ground he searched though the

rubble and found a underground door which led to a huge room with weapons all over the walls, he

could tell this was an even better training room that the one he was going to use. There was even a

computer and he tried to see if it still worked and it did her quickly did a search on Angel abilities

and there was a whole guide on Angel spells along with white mage and black mage spell there was

even the weird section called battle magic. Lloyden shrugged he wanted to know as mush as he

could so he started on the section called:_ **How to create the spell ANGEL FEATHERS;**_

_**ANGEL FEATHERS is a tactic that is mostly used by second level Angels, second level meaning they have not yet lost their souls. This is because in order to cast this spell you must think of something close to you from your childhood.**_

I guess for Colette the fact that she's the Chosen, and that at that time she thought her father was an

Angel. Lloyden thought about how his blond friend casted the spell;

_Holy wings, I beg of thee to reveal thy glory. Angel feathers! _

Something from his childhood...damn he would have to see if he would get back any more locked

memories, before he would try the spell. He went back home to Dirk. In his mind Dirk wasn't dad

anymore, but he would still call him that out loud for right now it was better that way. Lloyd was

wide awake that night not wanting to sleep when he decided to go back to the training room. And

he did, trying to figure out what was important to him during Childhood...wait...yes the only

childhood memory that had stayed with him all his life. All herememberedwas looking at the stars,

but then another memory unlocked:

* * *

_Kratos and Lloyd looking at the stars, the three year old in aw of all the lights in the sky. The _

_toddler released his wings and hovered over his father. _

"_Daddy can we get closer?"_

_Kratos nodded and released his own wings. _

"_Let's go Lloyden, stay close to me"_

"_Okay daddy" and the small child placed his hand in his fathers larger one. Once in the air _

_Lloyd looked at his daddy, Lloyd knew that his daddy felt well free up in the air. Lloyd _

_giggled, yeah being in the sky was fun he could never get tired of this ever. A little while later _

_they just lazily glided along, when Lloyd asked a question. _

"_Daddy what's so special bout stars?" _

_Kratos chuckled and flew under the child so his back was facing the sky and slowly did the _

_same for his son, so the were both facing the stars. _

"_Well Lloyden, they make themselves very pretty so people will look at them Also no matter _

_what happens the stars will always watch over us, and protect us in special ways. Never _

_forget that."

* * *

_

Lloyden thought hard about his spell at least he had down _what _he was chanting about, but how?

He looked back at the terminal to read more:

_**ANGEL FEATHERS movement can vary, most deal with hand signs, while Elite Battle Angels use both a weapon and hand signs while casting. They way you cast this spell is the way that you will cast all other spells.**_

Under that was the different ways of casting the spell. Lloyden looked at each of them, and decided

on a pose where one of his swords was pointed up in front of his face while the other hand was in

front of the blade and his face doing the hand signs all of a sudden Lloyden felt a rush of power

sweep though him and words came to his mind:

"_Stars, I ask of thee to shine upon my enemies. Angel Feathers!"_

Red-blue mana built up as his wings came out and at the spell feathers surrounded him and attacked

a dummy he had set out. The feathers were red-blue and looked like shooting stars, they tore

though the dummy and disappeared. Lloyden smiled at the success and passed out, happily.


End file.
